dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Leviathan
Leviathan (リバイアサン) was formerly one of the Omni-King and the most dangerous of them all and Da'at and Gaia and Grim Reaper brother's. He was once an Omni-King before his betrayal was well after Lucifer banishment and send him to his prison chamber. He too was also betrayal his ranks, knowing he rule the ocean and the sea as the Emperor. He would later become part of the Absalon Empire as the greatest weapon that Erion has, exceeding that of even the Grim Reaper. Leviathan is a supporting antagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Leviathan wasn't a person it was actually a deep sea creature with two different shades of green and Aqua green with evil crocodile yellow eyes with two long massive tail and longest and widest jaws that's bigger than any sea creature and also he was slimy yellow scale underbell and the sizes is like a Titan or a giant from what Da'at describe about him. Leviathan did fought in the Chaos Wars that hwas no match against Kail before her death and no match against Lucifer as well, knowing his surperior are no match against them. After the war is no over that Leviathan continually rule the ocean and sea so that no other sea creatures can't take his place, until his betrayl come along, along with his minion of the deep to destroy the line of the Omni-king. The Angels, the God of Destructions and the Harmony Gods fought against the minions of the deeps who serve the Lord Leviathan. Many Omni-Kings try to stop him, knowing his strength are over as equal to Da'at and Giga. Not even Michael, Odin and Zeno couldn't stop him including Zeus as well. Ra did try to stop him, his attack have no effect no him except however that Gaia along with his brother Brahma and Da'at can stop him and weaker him before they send him into another world from his crime and committed will be his punishment of his betrayal at they beilieve he's currently work for Lucifer, but they don't have any proof to verified that Leviathan could work from him, but they don't have any evidence on him, knowing the Leviathan is the third and second betrayal in Omni-history. Powers and Abilities As a former Omni-King, Leviathan was originally one of the most powerful beings in the 13 multiverses, as he has the power to be comparable to that of the other Omni-Kings, including that of Michael himself. However after being sealed by Goku/Da'at, Leviathan's power has decreased dramatically to the point that the other Omni-Kings is powerful enough to destroy him easily. Despite this, Leviathan is still extremely powerful as Erion noted that his power is superior to his and consider him to be the most powerful weapon he has in the Absalon Empire. Shido noted that Leviathan is equal to Erion in his Fallen state. His power level is about 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Ultimate Invincibility: '''Like all Omni-Kings, Leviathan is invincible in many different ways and activities physically and mentally making Leviathan extremely unbeatable in many aspects. However, Leviathan can be defeated by Goku and Da'at. '''Ultimate Indestructibility: Like all Omni-Kings, Leviathan has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him nearly indestructible. However he still can be defeated by Goku and Da'at. Erasure Immunity: '''Like all Omni-Kings, Leviathan cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. But he can be erased by Goku and Da'at. '''Multiverse Destruction: Like all Omni-Kings, Leviathan can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. Sea Manipulation: '''As the Serpent-God of the Sea, Leviathan can create, shape and manipulate the oceans and seas and everything in them, including all the aspects of the oceans. Techniques * '''Flight - '''The ability to fly with the use of ki. * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Leviathan's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and even a universe. * Erase - Leviathan is capable of completely obliterating anything and everything from existence, even immortal beings. Unlike the normal variation, Leviathan open his mouth and then proceeds to unleash the blast. * Erasure '''- This is a weaker variation of the Erase technique, but is infinitely more powerful than the Destruction attack. Leviathan opens his mouth and then says 'Erase' in which the opponent begins to disintegrate. This attack is powerful enough to easily wipe out an entire universe. Relationship '''Leviathan and Erion - Leviathan is extremely loyal towards Erion and considers him to be the 'Strongest God of the Universe'. Erion seems to consider Leviathan one of the few people that actually likes. Category:Gods Category:Omni-King Category:Characters Category:Antagonists